Peter's life
by FFA Member
Summary: Peter's life as a boy, sorry I'm not good at summary's. i am rating it T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you MiraSkyfury for being my beta

Peter's pov

I laid on my bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past two years. Only two years ago, my mother died and I was kidnapped by Yondu and his crew. Almost everyday Yondu threatened to feed me to his crew, but I knew he would never do it. You may call me crazy, but for some reason he feels like he could be my father. I doubt he is my father, but he is the closest thing I have to a father. Because of this, I accidentally called him father today. I could tell that he was surprised, all the crew members just stared at me. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, I had ran to my room to hide. I didn't mean to call him father but it just sort of happened. It has been over three hours since I called him that, I'm afraid to leave my room, what if he's mad at me?

"Peter," I jumped up, falling out of my bed. I looked up seeing Yondu standing in the door way. "Peter, I need to talk to you boy."

"Yes sir," I quickly stood back up, rubbing that side that I fell on. Fearing of what he would say, I couldn't meet his gaze, I kept my eyes on my feet finding them to be more interesting.

_He thinks I'm going to be mad at him,_ Yondu sighed. "Peter, look at my eyes when I'm talking to you boy," he said sternly.

I hesitated a second then looked up at him.

"Let me warn you boy, if you ever call me that in public I will feed you to my crew." With that Yondu turned to walk away, "Go and get something to eat...son." With that Yondu walked out of the room.

I stood there in shock, did he really call me son? I laid back down on my bed, maybe a little nap before I eat.

Two hours later

I woke up to a really bad feeling, something didn't seem right, it was to quiet. I quickly stood up and rushed out of my room, finding no one around. I looked out a window, seeing that we had landed on some planet. "What if they left me," fear rushed though me as the realization hit that they had left me. I ran outside, hoping to find someone there but I didn't see anyone in the area. I took off running, I didn't know where I was going but I didn't know where else to go. I stopped for a second as a community came into view, "they might be there." Not wanting to waste anymore time, I ran right into the city. Little did I know that Yondu and his men were back at the ship.

"Okay men, let's get this show on the road." Yondu boarded the ship, _I haven't heard from him in a while, could he still be in his bed._ Yondu walked into Peter's bedroom, he cussed under his breath when he found it empty. He hurried over to his crew, "stop what your doing and search the ship for Peter."

I walked around the city, it had been a while since I had been to a city. All of the cool things made be forget all about Yondu and the crew. "I wonder if I can buy anything from here," I walked into a little shop, the sign read shop **for all the little kids.**

"Yondu, we searched the entire ship and found nothing," one of the crew members said.

"He could have wondered into town," Kraglin suggested.

"I was afraid that he would do that. kraglin come with me, the rest of you stay here." Yondu walked off the ship and headed straight for the town.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Kraglin asked

"I am going to feed him to the crew," Yondu said in a low deathly voice.

"Saying that every day get's very old."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning: there is cussing in this chapter)

Thanks Himawari-no-Ichizoku for being my beta

As soon as I walked into the shop, I knew that something was not right. The store didn't look like it would be for kids, there was pictures of...of naked people all over the walls. _Where the heck am I?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" The store owner walked over to me then grabbed me by my shirt. "Where is your parents?" He demanded.

Uh...Well...I...uh...My mother died, and I'm looking for my adopted father, Yondu."

"Your father is Yondu?" The store owner questioned me.

"Yes, that's correct. I woke up from a nap and I couldn't find him, so I went looking for him." I said, trying to keep my eyes on the guy and not look around at everything

"Boy, you're going to be in a lot of trouble when he finds you in here."

"I just wanted to find him," I said in a low voice.

"Well you will find him soon." The store owner grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the ground. "He will pay a lot of money to get you back."

"Back away from the boy or you will die." I looked up seeing Yondu walking over to us.

"Give me 500 units and you can have the boy."

"Not going to happen," Yondu whistled, making his arrow kill the guy instantly. Yondu turned his attention to me, "Boy, you are in more trouble then you can believe." He grabbed my arm then dragged me out of the store.

"Yondu, I'm sorry," I mumbled to him.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," he dragged me back to the ship. "Get the ship going, I need to teach him a lesson."

My heart pounded as he said those seven words, last time he said that I wasn't able to sit for a week. "I'm sorry, I thought you guys left me and I went to find you."

"I don't want to hear it boy," he dragged me into my room. He sat down in my chair then looked right at me. "I trusted you, I trust you to take care of things. I trust you alone in the ship, but today I lost all trust in you."

Tears started falling from my eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

_Why couldn't he just stay in his room_ Yondu thought to himself. "Why would you even think about leaving the ship?"

"I woke up from a nap and I found everyone gone...I" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "I thought you guys left me," I said in a whisper."

Yondu gave Peter a confused look, "What do you mean everyone was gone? Viper stayed behind to keep on eye on you."

"I checked the whole ship, I even yelled for someone but no one came."

"When we got back to the ship Viper was sitting right at the entrance, I even talked to him and he said he was there the whole time. So either you are lying or he is lying. What it looks like is that you wanted to go exploring so you slipped by Viper and ran off."

"He lied, he was never there." How could this happen to me? All I wanted to do today was make Yondu happy, but look how that turned out.

Yondu sighed, "because I don't don't know what happened I will let it slide this time. But next time you run off like that, I will feed you to my crew."

I rolled my eyes at him, "That gets old after a while."

Yondu raised his eyebrows, he quickly grabbed my arm and swatted my backside hard. "Fine then if you run off again then I will just spank you."

I yelped, then glared at him.

"If I was you, I wouldn't run off again." With that Yondu left, leaving me in my room.

I flung myself on my bed, I started crying in my pillow. Why doesn't he believe me? I just wanted to find them...Why am I so stupid?

Vipers pov

I walked past Peter's room, _that little brat is going to get it. I will find a way for him to suddenly go if I...No I can't do that, I can't kidnap the brat...But I might know some people who can._ I thought to myself, I hurried up to the communication room, once I got there I called an old friend of mine.

"Hey Viper," a middle aged greeted.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me. I have this kid that needs to be gotten rid of, if I delivered him to you, could you make him disappear?"

The guy thought for a second then nodded, "Where are you guys landing next?"

"We are going to Nova tomorrow, I will deliver the boy to you." We talked another five minutes, making plans on where and when I would give the boy to him. After we got down talking, I walked into Peter's room. "Well boy, Yondu just told me that he is going to get rid of you."

Peter's face paled, no it can't be true. He thought to himself. "I know your lying, he would never get rid of me."

I smiled, "He even told me, he said he is tired of having a little brat on this ship. Tomorrow at Nova he is going to give you to another family."

Tears fell from Peter's face, "That's not true." He ran at me, catching me by surprise he knocked me to the ground. "YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER." He yelled at me, causing attention to the others. Peter punched me hard in the face, making my nose bleed.

"PETER," I looked over seeing Yondu. He grabbed Peter and pulled him off of me, "Everyone is dismissed." He said in a low deathly tone that left no room for argument. After everyone left Yondu gave Peter a death glare. "First what did I tell you about hurting my crew?"

"You...you said...not to...not to hurt them." Peter said between sobs.

"Right, second what did I tell you about cussing?"

"You said that I would be in big trouble if I said another cuss word, but!"

"No buts, I'm tired of your attitude. I really should just feed you to my crew and just get rid of you."

Peter started crying, "He's right. You don't want me, you're giving me away." Before Yondu could reply, Peter took off running. He knew of only one hiding place that no one else knew of. He climbed through a little hole, it was only big enough for a small human. He sat down in the dark space, listening to the crew down below. He closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

peter's pov

"I stayed in my hiding place for what seemed like hours, "I wonder if were at Nova yet." I thought out loud, "maybe I need to start packing for the new family," I wiped my sleeve across my eyes. "I can't believe he would want to get rid of me, I thought.." I slowly left my hiding spot and headed towards my room. I stuffed some of my items into my bag, I then walked over to where Yondu and kraglin were sitting. "Yondu, I'm ready."

Yondu and kraglin looked up at me, "what are you talking about boy?"

"Viper said that you are giving me away as soon as we land," I looked down at my feet not wanting to look at them.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not getting rid of you"

"But Viper said that you were done with me and that there was a family in Nova. Viper said that as soon as we land you are taking me to the family."

Yondu gave an aggravated sigh. "Listen boy, I am not getting rid of you. Yeah you get very annoying sometimes and yeah I am sometimes tempted to feed you to my crew, but I am not getting rid of you."

I stood there looking confused at Yondu, _why did Viper say that he was getting rid of me?_ Without saying anything, I turned and walked out of the room. "Maybe Viper was just being," I was cut off by a rag being stuffed in my mouth and a bag over my eyes. I tried to scream out but the rag prevented me from yelling out.

"It's time for you to disappear," Viper whispered in my ear. He hit me hard in my back, knocking me out.

I woke up finding myself tied to a chair. I looked around at the room I was in, there was two guys looking at me. "Who are you?" I tried to make my voice sound brave but it was useless.

"It doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is that you will not live long enough to see tomorrow." The bigger guy came over to me and punched me hard in the face, "we were given a lot of money to kill you. But we decided that we are going to have a little fun with you."

I wanted to rub my bleeding nose but the ropes prevented me from moving. I flinched when the guy knelt down next to me, before I realized what happened he had cut my ropes free. I quickly put my hand up to my bleeding nose, "why are you doing this?"

The two guys laughed at me, "for the money." The taller guy grabbed me and threw me to the ground, I started coughing when his boot made contact with my ribs. I curled up in a ball hoping that the guy would stop kicking me.

"Crowley wouldn't it be better if we kept him alive for a few days? I think we should have a little more fun with him." The smaller guy said to the taller guy.

"Your right Klaus, I want to see how long this little shit can stay alive for." Crowley said with a laugh.

Yondu's POV

I walked out of the control room, it had been three hours since anyone had seen the kid. "I just hope that he isn't throwing one of his temper tantrums," I thought out loud. "But it wouldn't hurt to check up on him and make sure that he is fine." I headed over to Peter's room, "you in here boy?" I called to him, when I didn't get an answer I walked into his room finding it empty. I left his room and started searching the ship for the boy. After an hour of searching I went to the crew, "Peter has come up missing. I want half of you guys to search the ship and the other half to go into town and see if he went there." When everyone was about to split up, Viper rushed over to us.

"Boss, I seen the boy." Viper said out of breath.

"Where?"

"He was running off into town, I had stopped him but he said that he was running away to find a new family. He said that he was tired of living here with everyone and that he wanted a family that would give him what he wants." Viper stopped a second to catch his breath, "I tried to get him to listen to me. I tried to explain that staying with us is the best option. He...He just wouldn't listen, he took off running and I lost sight of him."

"Is that so," I moved my jacket and whistled for my arrow to rise. "I was talking to Peter this morning and he said that you told him that I was going to give him to another family."

Viper took a step back, "the boy was lying." He glanced at the arrow, "he lied so that way it would give you a distraction while he ran away."

"Hum," I whistled again, sending my arrow through Vipers head.

"Boss, if Peter ran away, how are we going to find him?" One of my crew mates asked me.

"He didn't run away, he was taken by someone." I grabbed a piece of paper that was sticking out of Viper's pocket. "Looks like Viper sold Peter to some people here in Nova." I crumpled the paper in my hand, "what are you guys still standing here for? Get out there and find him," I shouted to my crew. After they all left, I looked down at the paper. "Please be safe son," I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing.

Peter's pov

I laid in my ball coughing up blood. The guys had just left the room, leaving me in peace. My ribs hurt from being kicked, my head felt like it was going to explode.

**TBC**

**I know it just leaves off but the next few days are going to be hectic since tomorrow is my 18th birthday then on the 1st my family is going out to the movies to celebrate. I wanted to write until I had to get off, again sorry about how this leaves off, I will write more when I get the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Himawari-no-Ichizoku for being a beta for this chapter**

**So I should have some free time to continue this.**

Previously on Peter's Life

Peter's pov

**I laid in my ball coughing up blood. The guys had just left the room, leaving me in peace. My ribs hurt from being kicked, my head felt like it was going to explode.**

I opened my eyes to the sound of the door opening, I looked up seeing the two guys walking in. _If I can run out the door, I might be able to get away._

"We are going to take a little video of us beating you up, then we are going to send it to Yondu." Crowley said in a deathly tone. "Klaus, get a call to Yondu. When he see's what's going on, he will pay us a lot of money to get the boy back."

"I love the way you think," Klaus went to his calling system and sent a call out to Yondu. Within a few minutes Yondu answered the call, "what business do you have?"

"Our business is about the boy," Crowley walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach. "Get up boy," he shouted at me.

"Yondu help," I yelled out, earning me multiple kicks in the chest and stomach.

"HEY, leave the boy alone." Yondu shouted at the two guys.

"Well that's the thing, the only way we can do that is if you pay us 100,000 units. Then maybe we will not harm the boy," Crowley grabbed me by the shirt. "If you don't pay us, then we will just kill him." He held a knife up to my throat, "it would be very easy to kill this weakling."

"I promise you, if you hit him again, I will kill you." Yondu threatened them.

"I won't hit him unless we have the money," Crowley slapped me hard across the face.

"Where and when do you want to meet?" Yondu asked

Klaus grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room. I wanted to resit but I was to weak and sore to fight back. He led me to a smaller room, kind of like a closet. He pushed me into the room and shut the door, leaving me in the dark cramped area.

"Yondu please help me," I sat down on the ground as tears rolled down my face. I tried to stretch out but there was not enough room. I rapped my arms around my knees, trying to prevent myself from shriving. The room was not only pitch dark, it was also freezing.

Yondu's POV

I went to the meeting point that Crowley and I had talked about.

"Yondu, I heard so much about you," Crowley walked over to me. "Have you brought my money?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "where is the boy?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"The boy is safe for now, but first I want the money."

"Either you give me the boy or I will kill you," I threatened.

"My men will kill you before you even think of grabbing a weapon. SHOW HIM BOYS," when he called out, his mean surrounded me with their guns. "You see, your out numbered, just give us the money and you can live."

"You will think I'm that weak," I whistled, making my arrow fly up. "THINK AGAIN," I whistled again, sending my arrow through all of Crowley's guys. "Now bring me the boy, or I will end your life right here and right now."

"Fine, he's in my ship." Crowley started walking, "my ships this way."

"If you pull just one trick, I will kill you where I stand." I started following him, soon enough we made it to his ship.

"Klaus, bring the kid out here." Crowley called out.

"You got it boss," within a few minutes, Klaus dragged Peter out.

I sucked in my breath, Peter looked even worse then what I thought. His left eye was black, every bit of visible skin was covered in bruises.

"Here is the brat," Klaus threw Peter to the ground.

"Now, give us the money." Crowley said to me.

"Not going to happen," I whistled, sending my arrow through Klaus and Crowley. I then rushed over to where Peter laid on the ground. "Are you okay Peter?" I asked worriedly.

"It hurts to breath," he said as tears rolled down his face.

"It's okay, your safe now." I gently picked him up, and started walking back to my ship.

"I'm sorry Yondu, I tried to get away but I was too weak."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong." When we got back to the ship, I laid him down on his bed. I sent one of my guys for a healer, she should be here soon." I said down on a chair, next to his bed. I looked up when the bedroom door opened, Kraglin was standing next to a lady who I had never seen before.

"This is the healer, she said that she can help," Kraglin said to both Peter and I.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany." She looked over at Peter, "Kraglin gave me a breif description but I didn't expect this." Tiffany knelt beside Peter, then turned to Kraglin and I. "It would be easier if you guys would leave so I can do a proper inspection."

"I am not leaving him," I said rudely.

"If you want me to do a proper job on him, I need the room cleared."

"It's okay Yondu, I will be alright." Peter said in a weak voice.

I looked from Peter then to Tiffany. "Fine, but I will be right outside the door in case you need me." I stepped out and closed the door, hoping that Peter would be alright.

Peter's POV

"Okay Peter, where does it hurt?" Tiffany asked me in a gentle voice.

"It hurts to breath, my ribs hurt really badly." I said in a shaky voice, "I can't move my left hand and my right foot hurts really."

"Okay, let me have a quick look." Tiffany did several tests on me, she then stood up. "You have a few broken ribs, your wrist and ankle are broken. I need to bandage them up, then I will give you some pills to take." She grabbed a case and took some bandages out, "for me to do this, I am going to have to take off your shirt. Do you mind if I take it off?"

I shook my head, "just please make the pain go away."

"I promise I will make it go away," she took off my shirt and started to bandage my chest. She then did my wrist and my ankle, "you are all done." Tiffany walked out of the room, and said something to Yondu. She then handed him something then left.

After she left, Yondu walked into my room. "She told me to give you some pills twice a day, the first pill is a pain killer, the second one is a antibiotic."

"Thank you dad...I-I mean Yondu," I quickly looked down at the ground.

"Your welcome, son." I slowly looked up at Yondu, _did he just call me son?_ Yondu chuckled at my face expression, "I know what I said lat time but...but I have always wanted a son and you are the closest thing to a son."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Would you accept me to be your father?"

My eyes widened at the question, "yes." I hugged him, "thank you."

**I am thinking about ending it here, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 6

**So, I decided to go ahead and continue this. This chapter does mention spanking.  
**

Yondu's POV

I laid on my bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past four years since I had asked Peter to be the son that I had never had. A lot has happened since then, I have been training him to go on missions with us, and I hope to start teaching him to fly his own ship. We have had our ups and downs, but it seems like nothing can separate us.

"Captain," Kraglin voice came from my door. "We have a little problem with the kid."

"What now," I growled under my breath. I walked to the door, throwing it open. "What kind of problem are you guys having with my son?"

"He's...Well...Some of the other guys were supposed to be watchin him, but they got drunk at the bar. I ended up getting a call from the police saying that they had arrested Peter." Kraglin quickly explained.

"THEY WHAT!" I shouted, "first, why the hell did they leave the ship?"

"The kid said that you had given them permission to go out as long as they took Peter with them."

"And you believed him? Ya know what? Forget it, get the men ready to leave, I'm going to get the kid." I said, as I angrily walked out of the room.

Peter's POV

I glared daggers at the ones who had arrested me. One of them looked almost like a Kree, but I couldn't figure out what the other ones were. _How could they do this? I was only kissing a girl, how is that so wrong?_ I thought to myself. "Hey bone head, your planet stinks, kind of like you." I tried to insult them, which seemed to fail completely, cause instead of making them mad, they only laughed. "SHUT UP!" I shouted at them, one thing I hated was others laughing at me.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my son, Peter. I was told he got picked up a while ago." My face paled at the sound of Yondu's voice.

"He is right down the hall, then make a right. Just talk to the guards who are holding him." A females voice sounded.

Within seconds, Yondu walked into the room where I was being held.

No one's POV

Yondu turned to where Peter was sitting handcuffed to a chair. The kid was looking down at his feet, trying not to look over in Yondus and the guards direction. "PETER UDONTA!" Yondu shouted, he only used that last name when Peter did something wrong. Peter's head shot up, staring at me with his wide eyes. Part of me felt bad for the kid, but the other part was pissed.

Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing, "sir?"

The guard who was watching over Peter let out a small grin, it was funny how this kid was full of spit and vinegar a few minutes ago, but now that his dad was here, he acted as if he was only five.

Yondu looked over at the guard who quickly got rid of his grin. "Is the kid free to go?"

"Yes, but he is no longer allowed on this planet. If he shows his face again, he will be killed."

With a quick nod, Yondu grabbed Peter by the arm, and dragged him out of the building. Neither one of them said a thing as they headed back to the ship. "Get the ship started, we're leaving." Yondu comanded his crew as he dragged Peter to his room, leaving the rest of the crew with confused looks. Yondu roughly shoved Peter towards his bed. "What were you thinking? You lied to my men, you left their sight and you got arrested."

Peter stared down at his hands, not daring to look up at his dad. "I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"Look at me in the eyes when your talking to me," Yondu commanded, making Peter jump. "What did I tell you would happen if you ran off again?"

Peter stared up at him, "but I didn't technically run off."

"PETER!" Yondu took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "What did I tell you last time would happen if you ran off again?"

"You...You said that you would...sp...spank me." Peter's voice quivered. He couldn't believe that Yondu was really considering doing such a childish punishment. "But, it wasn't my fault. If I would have told you why I needed to go into town, you wouldn't have let me."

Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose, "and why exactly did you need to go into town?"

"Well...The other day when you guys were on a mission, I had met this girl."

"YOU WHAT!" Yondu shouted, "so your telling me that this wasn't the first time you snuck out?"

"Well...Kind of...I was...I uhhhh...Well, kind of...I was getting board so I went out for a walk. When I was out, I had met this girl and we ended up becoming friends. She wanted to meet me again today, and so I went and told some of the crew members that you said that we could go out. I went and took them to the bar and had gotten them drunk. I slipped away from them, then met up with that girl."

Without saying anything, Yondu stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Yondu's POV

After leaving the kids room, I headed to the control room to make sure that the men were going in the right direction.

"Captain, we have gotten a lead for that item that you wanted." kraglin said as he touched his control panel.

"Good," I sat down on his captain's chair. I could feel the crews stares on me, but none of them dared to ask what had happened to Peter.

"Captain," one of the crew members called my name. "The planet we need to go is Nowhere, we should be there in a few days. It looks like it will be an easy mission, we should be able to get in and get out."

"Good," I stood up, then walked out of the room. I could hear faint whispers from the men as I walked out. I slowly made my way towards Peter's room. I didn't want to do what I had to do, _why couldn't he just stayed in the ship like I asked?  
_I sighed, as I walked into Peter's room. My heart melted as I heard the small sobs coming from my son. Some have called me a heartless bastard, but there was one thing that I could stand, and that was hearing my son crying. _Dammit kid, why couldn't you have just stayed inside?_ "Peter," I has softly as I sat down on his bed. "I want you to know that what I don't want to do what I'm about to do. You could have been hurt or killed today. Someone could have kidnapped you like last time. What would I do if someone killed you?"

"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled between sniffles.

"I know you are son," I gently grabbed his arm, guiding him across his lap. Once I was done administering the punishment, I gently pulled Peter up, wrapping him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Peter sobbed against my shoulder.

"I know you are, I'm sorry too. I want you to know that I hate punishing you. I love you, and I just don't even want to see you get hurt." I said, as I rubbed circles on his back. "Promise me that you won't take off again,"

Peter looked up at me, he had tears racing down his face. "I promise," he whispered, then buried his face into my chest.

I held on to him until his sobbing started to slow, and his breathing became normal. I gently picked up the sleep boy, then laid him down on his bed. Once I had him tucked him, I quietly walked out of his room. I took a rugged breath, as I walked over to the control room. No one had ever said that raising a kid would be this hard, the crew wasn't that hard to control, at least they could take care of their selves.

**If you guys have something you would like to read in the next chapter, please let me know.**


	6. Sick

**Thank you to ****chanelle31 for giving me this idea  
**

**I think this is my favorite chapter. I had so much fun writing it!**

Peter's POV

I slowly rolled over on my bed, I let out a low groan, my head was pounding so badly it felt like it might explode. I slowly pushed myself off the bed, a wave of dizziness sent me falling back on to my bed. I yelped as I landed on my backside. "Dang it all," I took a deep breath, then stood up again. Once I was able to stand without falling, I slowly walked over to the brown nightstand that sat next to my bed. I opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of pills, after popping off the lid, I swallowed a pill. "Dang cold, I thought it would have passed by now," I said as I walked back over to my bed, laying back down on my stomach. I have had this stupid cold now for a few days, I didn't want to bother Yondu with it, he was always to buys with other things. Thank goodness the girl I met today gave those pills, when I had met her a couple of days ago, she had given me a pill and it seemed to help. Unfortunately she didn't have a whole bottle with her, which is why I had to meet her today. I let out a small sigh thinking about it all, if I would have just told Yondu he wouldn't have been so mad, but... I sighed again, he never liked it when I bothered him with things like this.

"Peter," Kralign called, knocking on my door. "Food is ready, get up and come down to eat." I waited until I heard his footsteps walking down the hall.

"I'm coming," I mumbled under my breath. I pushed myself off of my bed, gosh my head felt like it was on fire! I looked over at the bottle of pills, hoping that they would kick in soon. I opened my door, then slowly started making my way down to the dinning hall. The smell of food hit me like a brick wall, my stomach started doing flip flops. I took short deep breaths, trying to calm my stomach, but it didn't seem to be working. I was about to turn and head back to my room when I heard someone calling my name, the stabbing main in my gut and the beating pain in my head urged me to refuse the calls from the crew. The bright lights, the loud talking and the smell was starting to make everything worse. I could feel drips running off of my forehead, _great! On top of everything, I'm starting to sweat!_

"Are you feeling alright kid?" I heard someone ask, I tried to make out who it was, but thinking only caused more stabbing pain. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to keep my stomach down, but it was no use. I ended up throwing up all over the person who was standing right next to me. I slowly glanced up, seeing Yondu standing right there. Before he could say anything, I spun around and took off running back down the hall. Every step I took felt like a knife was being stabbed into my head. I collapsed on the ground a few feet away from my door, I just couldn't go anymore. I tried to stand up, but every bone and muscle in my body screamed in protest. I could hear foot steps walking in a fast pace towards me.

Yondu's POV

I instantly knew that something was wrong when I had seen the look on Peter's face when he stepped into the dinning hall. He was sweating, his eyes seemed to be sensitive to the light and he had a pained look on his face. I walked over to where he was standing, when I had asked if he was alright, he didn't seem to register what I had said. Next thing I know, the kid threw up all over my boots, I guess he thought I was going to be mad cause he took off running out of the room. I ordered the crew to clean up the mess, then I headed out to find Peter. I quickened my pace as I saw him laying down on the ground. "Peter!" I bent down, scooping his tiny body into my arms. I was shocked at how warm him body was, _dammit it_"Hold on son, you're going to be alright." I carried him over to his bed, then laid him down. He started to say something, but it only came out in a gibberish mumble. "I don't understand you son," I said, sitting down on his bed, trying to make out what he was saying. He managed to get out the words, cold, pills, girl and water. I didn't know what a girl had to do with his, but one thing I could figure out was that he was cold and thirsty. "Hold on son, I'll get you a cup of water." I quickly headed to the kitchen to get a cup of lukewarm water. On my way back to his room, I stopped by the medical room to get some medicine for him. Once I had everything I needed, I headed back to where Peter was laying on his bed.

"Here you go Peter," I offered him the cup but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to find the strength he needed to sit up "Here son," I sat down on his bed, lifting up his head so he could get a drink of water. "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Be...cause," Peter started coughing as he tried to speak. "The first time," he stopped talking, trying to catch his breath. "I got sick, you got mad at me. After that, I decided to never tell you that I was sick." Peter said weakly.

"You're telling me that you have been sick before and you never told me?" I asked angrily. My anger wasn't towards Peter, it was towards me. How many times had my son suffered and I never knew? Did he ever sit in his room trying to make himself feel better because he thought that I would be mad at him?

"Yes sir, this time it was a lot worse though. I didn't know what was wrong, the girl that I met had given me a bottle of pills to make me feel better." Peter started coughing again. His tiny body started shaking with each cough.

Guilt kicked me right in the gut, my son had tried to find a way to end his pain, and all I did was punish him for it. "I got some medicine for you to take, then you can take a nap." I grabbed a small cup that contained a redish liquid, "drink up son." I held it to his lips, with a quick gulp, the liquid was gone. "Okay son, try and get some rest." I slowly lowered his head back down on his pillow, I grabbed his blankets, pulling them up to his chin. Within seconds, he was fast asleep, "I'm sorry." I said as I sat down on a chair next to his bed. How could I have messed up so badly? Where was I when he really needed me? Why wasn't I there to help him get better? What else did he not tell me? Did he ever wake up in the middle of the night having nightmares? Thoughts raced across my mind, making me feel more and more guilty by the second. When we first picked him up, I was so hard on him, I called him weak whenever something went wrong. As time went by, I seen him less as cargo and more as a son.

I looked over at the sleeping bundle, a sad smile spread over my lips. He had grown so much since we had picked him up. Did he blame me for not being the parent that I needed to be? The parent that he needed and wanted? I tried my best, but it seemed like no matter what I did, I did something wrong. I was the captain of an entire ship, it was a little tough at times, but it was way easier then raising a kid. When I decided to keep Peter, I thought it would be as easy as running a ship, but I was dead wrong. Because of my mistakes, Peter had to suffer in the dark, I should have been there every time he was sick.

"No...I'm sorry!" Peter started thrashing around in his bed.

"Easy Peter, it's alright." I rushed over to his side, it seemed like he was having a nightmare of some sorts. "It's okay son, I'm right here."

"Please don't hit me, I'm sorry Klaus." Peter started crying and trashing around in his bed.

Klaus, that name seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it. "Easy son, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe son, you're safe in your room."

Peter's eyes flew open, he looked like his was a deer who had just been caught in car headlights. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me.

"It's okay," I gathered him in my arms, holding him close to my chest. "No one is going to ever hurt you, I promise." I rubbed circles on his back, trying to get him to calm down. "How many times do you have nightmares son?"

Peter took a shaky breath before answering, "almost every night. I have had them ever since I was taken by those guys a few years ago. Are...are you mad at me?"

My heart broke in two, he woke up every night in pain calling for help, but none ever came. "No! Why would you think that I was mad at you?"

Peter let out a small yawn, "because you would think that I was weak."

"Peter, I would never think that you are weak. I wish you would have told me that you were having these nightmares, I could have helped you." I looked down at Peter, who had fallen asleep in my arms. I laid him back on the bed, I kissed his forehead, then sat back down on my chair. Klaus, the guy that Peter had been calling out. A flood of memories went through my mind, Klaus was the guy who had kidnapped Peter a while back. Klaus was the one who had badly beaten him to get back at me. "I promise that I will be a better father to you, Peter." I said to the sleeping child. No, not a child, he was almost a man. Where had the time gone? I missed out on so much stuff, "I promise that I will make things right. As soon as you get better, I will teach you how to be a ravanger. I will even teach you how to fly your own ship." I smiled at everything that I could teach him, maybe when I'm gone, he could be the captain of this ship. He was smart enough to learn everything that he needed to, and most of the crew liked him. There was still a couple who wanted to eat him, but they wouldn't dare cross me.

"Dad," Peter called to me.

"Yes son?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I love you," he said quietly, then fell back to sleep.

"I love you to son." I brushed hair out of his face, then walked over to the light, turning it off. I would have to wake him up in a few hours to give him some more medicine, and I wanted him to try and get some sleep until then.

**TBC**


End file.
